Information Top Secrète!
by cocbys
Summary: Quatre est troublé. Très troublé. Oh, non, ce n'est certainement pas à cause de ce cours de Formation Personnelle et Sociale, certainement pas... OS 343 HUMOUR!


Titre: Information Top Secrète!

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, et je l'affirme haut et fort! Ne me les donnez pas, je risquerais de faire des trucs pas nets avec eux!

Série : Quelle autre que Gundam Wing, présentement?

Auteure : cocbys ( ouais, y'a juste moi pour écrire des trucs aussi débiles… )

Couple : Ah lala, lisez et vous saurez, c'est une petite surprise! (sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles)

Rating : disons… K+ pour être sûre.

Genre : Un mélange entre humour et romance… MDR que j'adore cette idée…

* * *

Information Top Secrète! 

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit, s'ensuivant une cacophonie de chaises repoussées, de livres échappés et de lycéens affamés. En effet, c'était bel et bien la cloche du soir qui venait de se faire entendre. Bien entendu, Duo était le premier à passer la porte. Habituellement, Quatre le suivait, ensuite Trowa, et après c'était Heero et Wu Fei traînait en arrière, toujours d'humeur grognon. Mais aujourd'hui… Duo était bel et bien le premier à passer la porte, mais Quatre ne le suivait pas. L'ordre sacré était déréglé.

Heero suivait Duo, Wu Fei suivait Heero et Trowa suivait Quatre qui marchait derrière Relena et Dorothy, perdu dans ses pensées. Bref, tout le monde était dérangé par le fait que ce ne soit pas Quatre qui suive le tressé. À commencer par le tressé lui-même. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas que Heero le suive, mais il voyait bien que son petit Quatrichoupinet avait un problème.

Il attendit un peu que Dorothy et Relena foutent le camp, puis intercepta le blond. Celui-ci, vraiment mais vraiment perdu dans ses pensées, ne le vit pas et évidemment, lui fonça dedans. Brutalement revenu sur Terre, il se confondit en excuses d'un air gêné.

« Qua-chan!

-Oui? répondit l'interpellé, le visage rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Euh? »

À le voir, l'information n'avait pas été enregistrée dans son ordinateur central. Deux points d'interrogation clignotaient à la place des yeux, voulant dire : 'Que? Quoi? Où? Comment?'. Duo soupira et répéta la question, en faisant attention pour ne pas faire de faute de frappe cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Redemanda le châtain. »

Le regard turquoise de Quatre, qui jusque-là n'avait pas lâché celui de Duo, dévia vers les autres G-Boyz qui les regardaient « subtilement », pour ne pas dire dévisager avec des pancartes rouges clignotantes bleu et rose avec les mots 'Attention, on vous regarde' écrit en grosses lettres jaunes et vertes. Ses yeux, qui tantôt étaient apeurés, changèrent pour adopter un sentiment de découragement immense. Bref, les 'subtils-qui-ne-l'étaient-pas' attendaient que le jeune Winner réponde. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et la referma, un peu gêné.

« Quat-chan, allez quoi, t'es ailleurs et si je t'avais pas arrêté, tu aurais certainement percuté quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas apprécié! Quoique, disons que la plupart des gens souhaiterait que tu leur tombes dessus… fit Duo en pointant la troupe de filles et de garçons qui mataient le petit blond du regard ET de loin. »

Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait Trowa sortait de nulle part pour protéger « sa propriété ». Depuis, personne n'osait passer à moins de deux mètres de Quatre.

« Mais Duo…

-Pas de mais! Nous on veut savoir! Le coupa-t-il en désignant les 'subtils-qui-ne-l'étaient-pas' qui traînaient en sifflotant derrière Duo. Allez, quoi! »

Un autre soupir, puis Quatre se tourna vers Wu Fei.

« Wu Fei?

-Quoi, répondit l'autre d'un ton grognon. »

Quatre, de son air de chien battu avec les grands yeux de puppy, demanda, avec un ton totalement innocent :

« Dis, pendant le cours de Formation Personnelle et Sociale… bref, le cours qu'on vient d'avoir…

-Ouiiiii?

-La madame parlait des ITS… c'est quoi? »

Silence. À présent, ils étaient dans la cafétéria, attablés et immobiles, les yeux ronds après la question de Quatre. Et Wu Fei était plus qu'embarrassé.

« Euh… dit-il en guise de réponse. Disons… que… que ben… enfin… euh… »

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à obtenir une réponde cohérente, le blond se retourna vers Trowa, assis en face de lui.

« Trowa, c'est quoi, hein? »

Trowa ne répondit même pas, préférant manger sa soupe en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Alors Quatre se tourna vers Heero, à côté de Trowa.

« Heeroooo? C'est quoi les ITS? »

Quelques secondes de silence, avant que le Perfect Soldier réponde :

« Information Top Secrète. »

S'en était trop, Duo, qui parvenait avec tant de bien que de mal de se retenir, éclata d'un fou rire, alors que TOUT le monde présent dans la cafétéria le dévisageait. Le châtain essayait de reprendre son souffle et essuyait des larmes de rire qui perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux.

« Aaargh, c'est trop… marrant… Quatre… tu sors avec… Trowa… et tu ne… sais même pas… c'est quoi? HAHAHAHA! »

Duo s'écroulait littéralement de rires. Quatre avait reprit ses yeux en points d'interrogation qui clignotent, totalement perdu. Mais qu'est-ce que sa relation avec Trowa venait faire avec trois lettres? Qui plus est, s'il croyait ce qu'avait dit Heero, une information top secrète. Il se mit à réfléchir, et tant bien qu'il réfléchissait, ses points d'interrogation se changèrent pour des spirales qui tournaient.

« Mais je compreeeends paaaaaaaaas! Duo, expliques-moi! fit-il, mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'un professeur sortait le tressé de la salle. Le tressé qui, encore, continuait de se tordre de rires sur le sol. »

Alors, le tableau final : Duo s'était pris une colle de deux jours à nettoyer les tableaux dans les cours, Wu Fei s'était emmuré dans un silence glacial, Heero fuyait sans cesse le regard de points d'interrogation de Quatre, Trowa rougissait à chaque fois que le blond apparaissait dans son champs de vision, et Quatre ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était les ITS. Et personne n'avait finit de manger, donc tout le monde avait horriblement faim quand il était venu l'heure de se coucher.

Mais ce n'était pas tout le monde qui se couchait à l'heure prévue, car disons, Quatre et Trowa partageant la même chambre, ils s'adonnaient à certaines activités buccales. Et l'une de ces activités étant notamment le récurage des amygdales. Ce à quoi Trowa se consacrait entièrement.

Brutalement et sans avertir, Quatre recula, rompant l'étreinte, et regarda fixement le brun aux yeux émeraudes.

« Quoi? dit Trowa en se passant une main dans les cheveux, mécontent que le blond ait stoppé.

-Trowa…?

-Quoi…? répéta le brun.

-C'est quoi les… »

Et Quatre ne finit pas sa phrase, voyant que son vis-à-vis arborait une très belle couleur de rouge à la hauteur des joues. Trowa finit par soupirer et se redressa, toujours avec une belle érubescence aux joues.

« Quatre… Enfin… tu es sérieux, là? Commença le brun, légèrement, non, TRÈS embarrassé.

-Mais… Oui, pourquoi? répondit le jeune ET innocent Winner, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Bon. »

Il l'attira vers lui, le forçant à s'asseoir. Trowa inspira.

« Quatre… Les ITS… c'est, disons… »

Voyant que son aîné avait de la difficulté, Quatre proposa :

« Et si on faisait une mise en situation? C'est toujours plus simple comme méthode et plus efficace pour s'en souvenir! »

Mais lorsqu'il regarda Trowa, dans le rouge s'était accentué, il relégua l'idée aux oubliettes. Celui aux yeux verts se frotta le visage pour tenter – mais en vain – de faire disparaître les rougeurs. Il inspira une seconde fois, se disant que cette fois-ci était la bonne.

« Bon. Les ITS c'est quand deux personnes… font des choses ensembles…

-Comme aller au supermarché?

-Euh non, pas vraiment.

-Aller au bureau, alors?

-Quatre…

-Quoi?

-Tais-toi et écoute.

-Okay. »

Quatre s'installa de façon à être confortable, car il sentait que ça allait être trèèèèès long.

« Alors, c'est quand deux personnes font des choses ensembles… des choses qui habituellement se font dans un lit, la nuit, et à deux…

-Une relation sexuelle, alors?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Bon, et après?

-Alors… quand ces deux personnes-là ne se sont pas protégées…

-Avec des condoms?

-Oui… alors… quand ils ne se sont pas protégées… Il arrive que des fois, ils attrapent des infections…

-Des infections transmises sexuellement, alors?

-Tout à fait... Mais… tu sais c'est quoi? fit Trowa, étonné.

-Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot, tout de même.

-Mais…? »

Voyant où Trowa voulait en venir, Quatre lui sourit.

« En fait, je sais c'est quoi une infection transmise sexuellement, mais une ITS, je savais pas c'est quoi. Tu sais, toutes les abréviations…

-Mais c'est évident, il me semble! dit Trowa, rougissant encore – encore! »

Quatre sourit. Et embrassa sauvagement Trowa pour se faire pardonner. Il l'attira par le col, le faisant tomber sur lui. Le blond éclata de rires quand Trowa commença à le chatouiller sur les côtes, se vengeant à sa manière.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant cogne à la porte, les envoyant eux aussi en colle avec Duo pour non-respect du couvre-feu. Il faut dire qu'il était près d'une heure du matin, soit l'heure limite dépassée de trois heures…

Avec un sourire qui en disait long, Trowa fit basculer Quatre sur le lit, se foutant complètement de ce qu'avait dit le surveillant.

Inutile de dire ce qui suivit, non?

0-0-0

Épilogue

0-0-0

Duo, même s'il était en retenue, trouvait toujours matière à s'amuser. Maintenant, il aspergeait sans retenue le tableau avec une éponge, laissant des traces noires sur un fond gris de craie. Mais n'empêche que c'était drôlement marrant la veille! Il n'aurait jamais cru que Quatre allait vraiment demander ça à tout le monde! Rien que d'y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire encore.

Dans un coup de vent, Quatre entra dans la salle, un seau remplit d'eau dans les bras. Il le déposa devant Duo, faisant éclabousser un peu d'eau sur le plancher. Il se releva, essoufflé.

« Dis, Quatre…

-Oui?

-Comment t'as fait pour te prendre une colle? »

Quatre sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

« Disons qu'un surveillant a trouvé que Trowa et moi faisions trop de bruit vers une heure du matin…

-Naaaan? Raconte! »

Et puppy Duo s'assit en Indien devant Quatre, de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles, attendant une histoire.

« Duuuuuoooo!

-Bon, bon, je rigole… fit le tressé en se relevant, allant retourner à ses tableaux.

-Hep, hep, hep, Duo, il me semble que j'ai gagné mon pari, non?

-Quoiiiiiiii? Je ne voiiiiiis paaaaaas de quoi tu paaaaarleuh!

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Tu ne bois pas de soda et de sucre pendant une semaine si j'accomplis le pari! »

Duo écarquilla ses grands yeux améthyste.

« Mais… Quat-chan… c'est de la torture, ça…

-Tu avais promis si je faisais le pari!

-Quel pari? »

Quatre et Duo se retournèrent simultanément vers le nouvel arrivant. Trowa les regardait, une question étampée dans le front. Duo balbutia.

« C'est… disons… un truc entre moi et Quatre! Ouais, c'est ça!

-Mais non, Duo! Tu te trompe complètement! En fait, il s'agit d'un petit pari que j'ai fait avec Duo. Si je réussissais à vous demander à tous c'était quoi les ITS sans me trahir, Duo serait privé de soda et de sucre pendant une semaine.

-Une bonne idée, ça… fit Trowa, pensif.

-N'est-ce-pas? Maintenant que j'ai gagné…

-Mais mais mais mais! C'est injuste ça! Quatre, tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Je vais mourir si je n'ai pas de sucre! Tu ne me ferais pas ça, pas à moi, ton meilleur pote? Trowaaaa, fais quelque chose!

-Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, fit une autre voix, qui était celle de Heero qui cherchait Trowa pour un livre.

-Tu trouves? C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée! S'exclama Quatre, tout fier, tout sourire.

-Mais! Vous n'allez pas faire ça! Nooon, ils vont vraiment le faire! MAIIIIS! NOOOOON, TOUT MAIS PAS ÇAAAAA! GOD, HELP ME PLEAAAAAAAAASE!

* * *

Et voilà, fini! Reviews? Et j'espère que ça t'a plu, grande sœur! 


End file.
